


Frequent dream

by Jrockerlove



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: Kami will always be in our hearts, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad and Happy, Yuu is the best lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: It happens every year on that day.
Relationships: Gackt/Kami (Malice Mizer), Gackt/You (GacktJOB)
Kudos: 7





	Frequent dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was never posted I always wanted to but somehow it never made it to light. It's quite old and I had to dust it off before posting it.   
> Disclaimer, I do not own anything   
> Note: Request for Pagan21  
> Enjoy,

He woke up to the shuffling of a body next to his. A smile crossed his lips and her rolled over to greet the familiar face. 

"Morning." A sleeping Kami replied. 

Gackt smiled at his lover and kissed said man on the forehead. 

"Good morning beautiful." He tucked some of the drummer's hair behind his ear. 

The drummer smiled and leaned in to kiss his lover on the lips once more. 

"Did you sleep well?' The drummer asked as they broke the kiss.

"Mm always do when I'm by your side." The vocalist laughed at the cheesiness of his words. 

Kami didn't reply to the other because he knew it was true. Having Gackt by his side he felt loved, safe and happy. 

As the vocalist lay on his back the drummer smiled and crawled on top of his lover. Gackt smiled at the sudden action and laughed as the drummer kissed his lips. This time more with more passion and need. 

Soon the kiss grew deeper and the hands wandered further and further. The need was taking over now. Kami moaned softly as Gackt's hands wanders all over the beautiful man's back. They brake the kiss for a breath of fresh air and Kami takes this moment to attack the vocalist's neck. Kissing and nibbling all those familiar places he knows. All those places that are sure to get some sort of response from the other man. As he kisses more and more he soon starts to rock his hips causing the man under him to arch his back at the new sensation. Soft moans escaping his lips. 

A gasp escapes the vocalist as his ear is trapped between the other man's ears. Kami smiles as he releases the ear and moves back to kissing the other man on the lips. This time it's a messy kiss filed with only want and lust. 

The hips are rocking faster now and the moans are getting louder now. There body's now covered in a faint layer of sweat. With out braking the kiss in one falls swoop Gackt switched there positions. Kami smiled as they broke the kiss. 

Gackt taking a moment to look at the beautiful man under him. His beautiful long hair spread out all over the white pillow his face covered in this soft sweat. Pure ecstasy. He leaned in to kiss his lover as his hands wandered under the pillow searching for that familiar bottle. Once located he parted from those sweet lisp to focus on his task. 

When his fingers were coated well in the sticky liquid he positioned them at this lover's entrance and entered him gently. First a single finger and then after a while a second. Scoring him gentry, then a third. The drummer lifting his back off the bed as Gackt hit that sensitive spot on the inside. He played around, sometimes hitting it sometimes not. He smiled at the man trapped under him. Completely at his mercy just the way he likes it. 

When he's satisfied he pulls his hand away and kisses that cute pout on his lover's lips. He parted on the kiss moments later, watching is lover as he enters him gently. His lover moaning under him.

They rock back and forth like this setting a steady rhythm that they both liked. At this rhythm they knew they weren't going to last long. There moans became louder and louder. Skin hitting skin, there heavy breathing filling the room. Kami wrapping his arms possessively around his lover, bringing there body's closer two body's becoming one. 

Kami was the fist one to cum. Yelling out his lovers name at the top of his lungs. Soon after the vocalist fallowed welling out his lovers name too collapsing on his dear lover. They stayed like that, bare naked and satisfied. Simple. Kami was the first to move. His hand removed some hairs that were stuck on this lover's face and kissed the top of his head. Gackt smiled and lazily rolled off his lover and onto this back pulling his lover to rest his head on his chest. His hands playing in his lovers long hair. 

They snuggles and cuddles with sweet kisses and soft touches for a while until they started to get sleepy. Comfortably snuggled together under the covers they slowly drifted off to sleep. 

~~

The bed moved softly and the blond woke up to the sound of sniffling. It took him a moment to place the source of the sound but then he rolled over and found it. 

His dear lover was curled up there beside him blanket pulled up to his neck eyes still closed and soft sniffling sounds. It wasn't a cold and he knew, his lover wasn't one to cry for nothing but he knew what was the matter. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around his crying lover and held him close. Gackt didn't protest he simply snuggled closer and let the tears fall finally. 

Yuu kissed the top of his lover's head. Today was Gackt's dark day, because today was the anniversary of Kami's death. 

~~

That morning it took them a while to get ready for work. Well it took Gackt more time. But somehow they managed to get out of the house at there usual time and not be late for work. 

Gackt insisted they work. Saying that missing work over a passed lover was useless. So off to work they went. 

People at work knew not to ask to much question. Everybody would focus on there task and try not to bug the vocalist. 

After a few hours of playing they called a brake and everybody went there own directions to get a drink or a smoke. Yuu went to get a bottle of water and when he entered the practice room he noticed his lover wasn't there. 

It took a moment but he heard a faint sound of piano playing in the distance. He set off to fallow it's source. 

When he reached the far end room he entered the room and stood in the door frame watching his lover on the piano. He recognized the piece. It was Regret. A piece he did with Kami a long time ago. The piece was just about at the part when Kami would join in. And then the music stopped. His hands slid off the keys and he looked up at the sky. 

You simply watched. He watched that single tear fall down his lovers face. When he was noticed by Gackt he walked in the room towards his lover. He took a seat on the edge of the bench and hugged his lover. Gackt leaned into the hug resting his head on this lovers shoulder. 

"Are you OK?' He knew the answer but he had to ask. 

"Yeah. As long as your around I'm ok." He smiled sweetly at his lover. 

As long as Yuu was by his side he knew everything would be ok.

The End


End file.
